


SEX CLINIC

by Maodirectioner



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, ITS ALL FAKE, Imagination, M/M, Multi, NSFW, NSFW visuals, NSFW writings, Other, just my fucked up imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maodirectioner/pseuds/Maodirectioner
Summary: I see some certain pictures and just imagine someone being placed in the position for 24 hours.Yes, i'm fucked up.





	1. THE GIRL: THE INNOCENT ONE GETS STUCK

**Author's Note:**

> See the end of the notes for the inspiration.

You were new to this town. Just recently moved in here 2 days ago when you felt a little pain in your clit while peeing. Curious you went out for a doctor.

You saw a clinic named “ **Sex clinic** ”.

You asked a women passing by what it meant and she said they help with whatever issue you have with stuff down there. You thought that she said stuff related to pain and stuff. But when you got inside the clinic, you asked the recptionist for someone for checkup.

The recptionist had smirked and said to you to follow her. You had followed her into a room with a hospital bed. Everything seemed normal, she told you to lay down on your tummy.

Next thing you know, your hands were tied by two straps on the side of the bed’s railing. The “nurse” pushed you down by your feet to the edge of he bed until your feet were dangling and hitting the floor. Your heels touching the ground. She tied your thighs with two straps on either side and suddenly felt the bed shift. The bottom half of the bed tilted downwards while the bed moved to a height until only your toes touched the ground. You stayed clamed thinking it was nothing when suddenly the nurse started to cut your clothes with a scissor saying

“i thought i would take it off the nice way but you looked new and not familiar with what this place actually is and i wanted to have fun with you. Plus that outfit fucking sucked so welcome.”

She cut everything and pulled it off of you. Your bra, panties your dress.

You started asking her what this is what is she doing when you felt her push your hip to arch your back and pull your ass out, exposing you pussy and anal hole more out. Then you heard her go out and you started calling for help.

Screaming and moving, trying to break free, anything. Then you heard the door open and heard someone push something to your back. You heard a chuckle and then a voice,

“No one is going to come help. This is what you’re gonna get for the next 24 hours. You came in here yourself. People come here with consent and it is totally legal here. No one is going to stop me.”

You heard the nurse say when suddenly you felt her push something on your pussy, the thing was placed firmly on you and left there.

Another second later, you felt something cold on your asshole and then something breaching in and suddenly stop after an inch. Realization dawned on you. It was a vibrator on your pussy, lube and dildo up your asshole. Before you even finished that thought, both things came into life, catching you off guard.

The vibrator humming on you pussy and dildo going in and out of your asshole at a slow pace. Both things slow. You couldnt help but gasp and squirm.

You suddenly felt a hand run through your hair as your face was face down on the bed.

The hand grabbed a fistful of your hair and jerked your head up and to the left where you came face to face with the nurse or the receptioist, whatever.

“Both of them are attached to a machine, the machine will automatically raise a number an hour later. It will go on for 24 hours. You will come however times you want, there is no stopping you. You won’t be able to get out and no one will hear you so might as well enjoy it.”

The nurse said to you harshly.

Then suddenly her tone went sweet and she said,

“ You’re so cute, i could’ve told you about this before but your face was pretty and i wanted to see if your cunt was that pretty or not so and turns out, its very very pretty. I wonder what it will look like after a day. I kinda feel bad. You’re innocent but i already have you strapped. The machine won’t stop until a day later and no one can get you out of here unless our boss accepts to, so the machinr will open up itself after a day. You’ll be free to go.”

She said softly to you.

Then kissed the place beside your nose and you moaned softly as the vibrator send shivers up and down and the dildo being painfully slow, causes you to get fraustrated.

The nurse chuckled softly and said,

“Gosh pinkcunt, you’re noises are cute as well. Okay i’m leaving now, have tons of clients to go and attend. I’ll check up on you in a few hours. Bye pinkcunt.”

You moaned helplessely as the nurse chuckled and swiped a finger along the side of your pussy and asshole and left you alone as the dildo went in and out torturessely slow and thr vibrator was so slow it made the need to come maximum but you couldnt because you were helpless and in the control of the machine.


	2. SECOND TIME AROUND (No strike: punishment)

You were realeased after 24 hours with your cunt dripping wet and fucked out sore and red and your asshole angry red shade and sore as well. You vowed to never come near this clinic again and maybe thought of moving out from this city.

But after you went home and slept, you couldnt help but think about it. Think about what the next position would the nurse set you on and for how long and what would her cunt feel like after again and your asshole. And you couldnt help but think about the nurse. How she was authoritative yet so sweet and how she kept calling you pinkcunt, even after you were done and were leaving, she called you out as you both were the only one in the lobby and kissed you on the side of the mouth and told you to come again.

So after a month of denial you decided you would go back again.

But you researched on it. You found out about how its a place where people go to calm there nerves and sexual needs through use of machines now people. They let the machines use them and then they go, it hurts less apparently. Machines are programmed to act only one way.

So after you were satisfied, you decided you would go to the place once every month.

So after a month you went back in. The same nurse was there, she smiled huge when you went to her. She quielty moved out from behind the desk and led you to a different room with a red door. It was dark and red inside. She turned to lock the door and then suddenly kissed you besides your lips,

“Pinkcunt!!!”

And grabbed your cunt from behind through your black dress, slipping her two fingers between your folds and pressing.

“I missed you. You actually look good and look like you have done enough research and are ready to have a take on this.”

You just nodded dumbly as you felt her hand go under your dress and under your panty and inside your cunt folds and you shuddered quietly. She chuckled and said,

“come on, lets get you on the next round.”

She turned and led you, by her fingers in your cunt towards a platform which had 3 straps hanging in mid air and 2 poles on the bottom with 2 straps in the end indicating it as the foot hold. She then turned towards you and took off your dress, more nicely without toring it and got your panties off as well.

You were wearing over knee high black leather boots with a corset that had your tits out and rested on the top of the corset. The nurse tweaked your nipple by her other hand and bent down to suck your other nipple. You started to feel your cunt soak under the nurse’s fingers and couldnt help but whimper as she sucked without stopping. Only changing sides when deemed necessary. After almost 10 minutes she moved back, wipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Other hand still sitting snuggly in your folds. She pushed her fingers to move you forward. And made you stand on the platform. Forcing your feet apart with her foot till the matched parallel with the poles and foot ties. Then she bent down to tie the buckle around each feet using only one hand. And then stood up. Then she pushed the strap on your back a little down and pushed her knee on your tummy till you understood and sat on the strap as if you were in a swing.

She switched her angle on you cunt and moved it forward. She then held one of the front strap and moved it towards you, tieing around your hand tightly. Doing the same with the other.

She stood up then, started at you and then looked at the wall behind you,

“ we still have about 20 mintues till i have to start everything. Its easier for me to note down the hour on exact 12 then then minute between. People complain about me giving less time to them.”

You just starred and nodded dumbly when suddenly felt her kneel and her mouth closed around your clit, sucking lightly.

You jolted.

She licked the wetness off of you. And sucked it. Sucking all of your cunt clean and making it dry and then stood up.

“15 minutes.”

Then you felt fingers in your hair and then she tied your hair in a lose ponytail and there was a mouth on one of your nipple and and fingers on the other. She suddenly stood up straight and to the side and pushed your back towards the floor.

The straps forcing your hips up in the air. Pushed you until you were squatting and forced your torse to be paralled with your thighs, forcing your arms up and behind your back.

You suddenly felt a heavy chain sit on neck and then pull you heavily towards the floor towards the side of the pole where it meets the platform not the feet ties. So your face was basically forced and pushed forward while hips suspended mid airand arms behind your back while you balanced all this on your feet in heels whilendoing squats.

You gasped and felt your breathing go harsh with arousal and want and surprise.

“Breathe, 10 minutes. Be right back, Fuckcunt.”

You took another harsh intake on the name, kind of feeling sad about not being called pinkcunt. You heard the shift in her tone, it was different and a bit unsettling.

You counted minutes to calm yourself down. After about 4-5 minutes, the door opened and you heard something being pushed inside.

The anticipation growing hard second by second as your face was both times forced away from the door. You felt the familiar texture of a vibrator up your cunt but in a different angle. If reached your clit but not really touching it. And then cold on your asshole (lube) then a breach but more thicker then the last one. This went a lot more than an inch inside and it stopped.

You let out a breath you didnt realize you were holding it.

“Alright PinkFuckCunt. You’re all set, you remember the rules. This will be a bit hard as you’re forced to stand and in a squatting position but dont worry, your perky little ass will get all the benefit. See in 30 hours.”

You gasped, “what?!! 30?” .

The nurse chuckled and then you felt a familiar hand in your hair and your head then tipped back forcefully,

“Yes, cunt. I get to decide the time and sincr you were such a good cunt last time i decided to go a little higher. Dont worry, the last 6 hours will be bonus for you. And i’ll watch you in the last one. Now take what i give you and don’t question it. LOVE it. And dont forget to breathe, dont want you dying on me.”

Then you felt lips very close to your lips but then she kissed the side of your mouth. Suddenly you felt her slap your cheek, hard. You gasped as suddenly both the machines started as well. You felt pleasure and pain and shock all at the same time.

“Bye, PinkFuckCunt.”

You had no idea why she acted like this but it seemed like something happened but the nurse left before you could think anything else, the vibrator working and leaving you moaning and whimpering and starting your another journey of a day and 6 hours of vibrator and dildo up your anal hole and cunt.

 


	3. THE LADY: CAN'T GET ENOUGH

It was that time of the month again.

It became a habit of yours to wait for the day to go back again.

After another month on the exact date you went back to the clinic.

Your old friends started asking you don’t reply to them or come over to meet them when they asked you to.

Your friends had agreed to meet up at a place 3 4 hours from your town but you disagreed. Saying you had some work to do even if it was thursday and your shift ends from the bakery you work in at 1pm and you are not supposed to head back in till 6pm on friday but you still disagreed, you said you had started online job which you do on that free time so you won’t be available. Your friends were pissed off but that didn’t stop you because if you didn’t go back, you will have to start from the first room again because its the rules.

You have to reach on the 2nd thursday of every month at the place at 3pm. Even though you absolutely loved the forst 2 rooms and won’t mind doing it again, you still couldn’t stop thinking what the other rooms had in store. So after your shift ended at 1pm. You went straight home and cooked yourself a heavy lunch and ate it till 2pm.

Then you took a long lengthy shower and cleaned yourself up nice and smooth everywhere and inside and out. You dressed yourself in a simple black frilly dress with black bra and tie up panties you also wore red stockings to go with your outfit because you felt a little extra today. You wore heels and dried your hair up while quickly applying some make up.

It was 2:45 when you left your apartment with you black heels (not pencil) on and reached the place in 2 minutes. Yes the place was that close.

When you reached the place, the old receptionist wasn’t there. There was a women in her early 30s probably, pregnant and rude. She asked you how many times you’ve come in and you told it was your 3rd. She grumbled after punching in numbers,

“You don’t know how to come on time slut.”

And pushed you towards the corridor of the rooms which only had 3 door of rooms and and elevator which you just noticed and probably took to other rooms as the months exceed. She pushed you inside the 3rd room which had a light brown colored door and told you to strip quickly. You took off your dress and bra when she suddenly groaned again and pushed you on the bed,

“You take way to fucking long and we have to start your treatment at 3 sharp. Get the fucking on with it slut.”

She then told you to put your head on the foot side and legs on the pillows. Your stockings still on and heels as well and your little arm net shurg you put on before the dress and then tied your mouth with a rope shutting your mouth and then your wrists up your head and then tying it with a steel bar hidden under the bed.

You looked over to the watch in her hand and saw that the time was 2:50 meaning only 10 minutes till your 24 hour thing started. You were distracted and didn’t see the women grab you legs and force them up and near your head. You screamed in shock, your voice getting muffled by the rope in your mouth and felt the women tie tight roped around your knee and tying it to the bar and doing the same with your other knee, forcing your hips and stomach to stretch off the bed and your legs and feet to dangle a little.

Then she tied rope around your both ankles and tied it to the bar as well. The ropes were tight, forcing your weight only on your chest and head and the rest of your body suspended in the air. Which forced you to be exposed, your vagina and asshole all out for display.

“Thank fuck my work is done. You have 5 minutes only.”

And with that, the women left you dangling in the air and gasping. Suddenly you heard a door open and someone came in. It was a girl and she got on the bed quietly looking behind you as if seeing something. She waited for a few minutes and you understood she was waiting for the clock to strike 3.

As you were waiting you heard the door open and someone walking in but the walking didnt stop, people kept coming in but you couldnt see any single one of them. You suddenly felt consious because you had no idea what was gonna happen today as there were no toys put on her.

Suddenly you felt the girl sit up and her hand on your ass and then her tongue on your pussy licking and sucking you slowly and suddenly. You gasped and started moaning. **_______________________________________________________**

An hour later, you came as the girl kept circling her tongue around you. Your legs quivering because the girl was too slow and didnt allowed much pressure which forced you to wait and anticipate. Before the girl stopped though you say another one come up and sit next to the girl.

The new one moved her face close to your pussy where the previous one was still moving her tongue on and licked you along side her. The old one suddenly fell back while the new one started licking and sucking you.

You suddenly realized that this is whats gonna happen. The feet were all of girls coming in to stand and wait for their turn whild the old ones finish their work on you. The old ones leave apparently because the old girl got off bed and got your nipple in her mouth from over your head while her fingers torture your other one. Increasing the pleasure and sensation and then suddenly changing position. She kept on doing it for 30 minutes more but both girls made sure you didnt came, stopping whenever you showed signs to.

After 30 minutes the girl left your nipples and went out as you heard the door open and close. **_______________________________________________________**

This went on happening. You came after an hour of one girl licking you. Another trades place with old one. The old one starts pinching and sucking your nipples for 30 minutes. Making sure to not make you come and then the old one leaves after 30 minutes.

The pussy licking goes on for another 30 minutes, you come and then the procees carries on until your crying and have your eyes on the back of your head. By the time it ends, your whole body is quivering and shaking.

Your taking shallow breaths and have fallen in a headspace. Someone comes in to untie you. They clean you up and put you back on the bed.

You wake up an hour later to find and apple banana and water on thr bedside table with your clothes sitting by your feet neatly. You quickly dress up, drank water and ate the fruits and left the place.

No one in the lobby, you quickly made your way out and went home to take an hour or 2 of sleep before you have to go to the bakery till 3am.


	4. ADDICTION

 

It became an addiction to you.

Whenever you get out of the haze of the treatment, your days would go bad all the time. You would get impatient and rude to everyone.

It seriously became a problem.

You thought of talking to someone about it but went against it because it seems too embarassing and too private.

Its something you dont ever want anyone to know, the side of you you want to keep hidden from everyone else.

So after the 3rd treatment, you started to do yoga to get your mind of off it whenever you get out of your mind.

You started decorating and gradening and it really helped you to get distracted.

It was so time consuming and helping and distracting that you didnt realize it was alreasy thursday when you woke up at 5am to get ready for the day.

You came home and slept early last night in hopes to get enough sleep for your day at bakery.

You got up and made breakfast for yourself and made lunch beforehand.

You got your uniform for bakery out as well as the stuff you were going to wear in the evening.

A fishnet stocking, black go to heels and a black and white bra, black thong and a oversized dress shirt that reached your knees just above the fishnet.

You took a shower and then dryed your hair and curled them losely, thinking you will only wash your body before going in the evening, it will same time.

You put your uniform on and put a light make up, one that will match your outfit of the evening as well.

You did your daily meditation of the morning before grabbing your stuff and heading out.

**_______________________________________________________**

After you were done at 1pm for the day, you went straight home and had lunch you already made in the morning. Drank a lot of water during it before heading to the bathroom tying your hair to clean your body up.

You changed imto your outfit and then sat in the lounge to wait because you were done with everything at 2pm today.

Feeling proud of yourself for being organized, you turned on tv to watch an episode of a recent season you were watching and opened your laptop to reply to emails and checked your social media sites before shutting your laptop off.

Still having a lot of time, you texted your old friends and replied to people here and there.

The season ended at 2:35 before you shut everything off and put your laptop and cell phone in your locker and headed out the door after locking the door.

You realized it was risky to take your private stuff with you, with not knowing anyone here really so you found a secret place by your door to hide your key so you stopped taking your key with you.

As you started to walk, you remembered

 _how you wrote a contract with the people there that they will stop if you use your safe word and that they are not allowed to keep you unless you are willing to do it or else the emergency contact will come to get you out of there and if he/she doesnt finds you, they can call the police. You never really thought of yourself as the person who would do this but here you are_.  _Your emergecy contact was your own phone but different number. This phone was always in your apartment and was also used by your old gay bestfriend. You trusted him with your life so you thought no one else would keep jt a secret, save you and not judge you other then him so you wrote that number._

Before you know it, you reached he clinic and went inside.

The receptionist was the same pregnant rude lady. She didn’t even greeted you before pushing you towards the lobby and pressing the elevator button. She pushed you inside and pressed the down button.

You obeserved that the building had 5 floors that go up after the ground floor and 3 floors that go under the ground floor.

You stopped on the floor right under ground floor and the lady pushed you outside. You came to another lobby which had many many doors.

All doors were of different colors, each door had 4 identical coloured doors which you thought that probably have only one funtion in it but different people at a time can be treated in it. Like you are going in one and treated in a certain way, same time 3 other people can be in the other rooms being treated the same way.

Your thoughts were cut short when the lady stopped outside a wooden black door, opened it with her keys and pushed you inside. The floor was the same wooden floor as the door and there was chair in the middle and a rope hanging from the ceiling near it.

The room wasnt that big, only big enough like your lounge which only had a tv and a 3 seater couch and a recliner in it.

You heard the woman telling you to strip and you quickly got ride of your shirt dress.

You started to losen everything else up before she stopped you and started tying rope around your torso, real tight and around your boobs as well. Then she pulled your arms and hands behind you and tied them parallel to eachother horizontally.

Then you were pushed down on you knees and she told you to sit on your heels. You sat as if you were peeing on the floor and then felt ropes go around and tighten around your thighs and legs, forcing your thighs and legs to be folded.

Then she pushed you so you fell back on your knees and yanked your hair up before your face touched the floor.

There were big strands of ropes that still didnt go around you and you felt her loop two of those ropes with the rope that went around your torso, forcing your torso and legs to be tied together and the last strand of rope was pushed from between your legs to tie your heels together to force your feet to stay in place. After she was done, you were basically forced to have your ass exposed in the position but your thong wasnt off.

You then felt your hair being pulled back and then tied together in a bun.

Then you felt rope around your mouth just like the last time and then the woman held the ropes on your arm and torso and lifted you up and took you like a bag and set you down exactly under the hanging rope.

Then you felt the hanging rope go arond the one in your arm and torso and then she tugged, forcing you to go up a little but still be down. You were dangling a little in air but not really at the same time. This position just forced the ropes to be tight and for you to feel just a certain pain.

The woman then stayed there for a while and started talking to someone on her phone. You heard her say the time which was 2:56 when you suddenly heard a door open and heard someone coming in and standing beside your feet and the lady went out and locked the door, her voice fading away, this clearly indicated that the people are not gonna change like last time the girls did.

After 3 minutes of silence, you suddenly jolted in shock because the person spanked you with a flogger.

Then it just started non-stop. **_______________________________________________________**

The spanking went from slow to fast. And for first few hours, the person spanked only your left side. Then after that spanked your right side in the same pace. Slow for first hour, then a little fast, then hard, then slow and hard, then fast and hard.

This took exactly 10 hours then after that you felt two floggers spanking you on both sides smiultaneously. And it was the same pace but more torturously slow.

The person took 10 hours on both sides to build the pleasure and pain on both sides which left with only 4.

The last 4 hours were spent with the person striking you exactly on your pussy through your thong with a flat spoon type thing. By the time they were done, you were a moaning mess because of coming for 4 times in under 4 hours only by getting spanked in the pussy.

The person turned out to be a man with a mask over their head, he untied you and informed you that you can leave whenever you feel ready, he came back after a few minutes and left an apple, banana and water near your face where you were still in the same position just getting your breath back to normal and left.

You got up after a few minutes, drank the water and ate the fruit. You got yourself back in your dress shirt and left the place.

The reception being empty again and then went straight to home and went to bed and slept on your tummy because your ass was red hot and sore and had marks on it.

You woke up at 6:45, put on ointment, took a shower and put om some more, got into your uniform and grabbed your wallet and phone and keys before heading out towards the bakery.

**_______________________________________________________**

“Its gonna be some hard few days with your ass being sore. But all is worth it”

You thought as you walked in your sneakers towards your bakery twitching and gasping every few seconds because of the drag of the jeans over your ass.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. STRIKE ONE: PUNISHMENT (the lady)

After last time, you were really happy.

You started going out to bars and made new friends through the bakery. Everyone started opening up to you and you all became really good friends.

But the downside of it was when they asked you to come out on thursday, everyone knew your shift was off on thursday till friday evening so they asked you to come.

As they were new friends you didn’t wanted to decline but you convinced them to have lunch instead of dinner and asked your boss if they could let you go by 12:30, you can go back home to change and then can go to the meeting spot by 1 and you can get free before 3 this way. You only have to run home to drop your phone before going to the clinic.

Everything went to plan but your friends let you go by 2:45. You had to convince them you have to go meet up with old friends out of town.

You ran from the restaurant which was almost 10 minutes away from your home. You reached home by 2:55 and quickly switched your phone off and in the locker and left the house after locking it.

You were late.you reached the clinic at 3:04.

You reached their gasping and out of breath.

The look on the receptionist’s face was unsettling. The same pregnant lady. She was already standing by the elevator and grabbed your hair when you reached close and yanked you inside. You just went along gasping.

You had a light blue dress with black heels and black net leggings reaching jsut above your knee. She went on the same floor as before but went inside a different room this time with different coloured door.

The door was white but inside was all black. Your hair was still in her hand when she forced you to sit on a leather slab that made you have your legs on both sides with your pussy being pushed on the leather.

The lady was furious and quiet. She forced your dress off of you and opened your tied panty off of you and got your bra off.

She forced you on your torso, your pussy going up and away from the leather. She then held your hair and forced you to move up a little. Your tits and face hanging off the slab. You were forced to force yourself up on your tummy.

She then worked to tie your breasts, neck and arms togther, the rope going around your arms and your arms behind your back in the same horizontal way and then the rope on the hands and arms looped around with the one on your neck forcing your head to go a little towards your back then another rope was looped around the one in the back and then pulled suddenly, this made you torso hang in the air and forced to be up. The ropes creating marks on your skin.

A leather strap was tied on your waist and on the slab to make sure you dont lift it up in the air and then your ankles were looped and tied togther over slab.

Then your heels being tied to the end around a little platform that was there vertically on either side so that even if you tried, you can’t force your feet down.

This position had your knees dangling downwards and even if you forced them down or up, they can’t really go anywhere. Your waist being tied forces your ass to pop out. Your upper body dangling in thr air.

Then a stick was put inside your mouth and around your face to stop you from speaking, then the straps were tied in the air just like the arms of the rope the face strap also going around your temples and meeting with the back one, forcing your eyes to look up.

Then you felt a vibrator being out right on your pussy and pressing in, forcing you to stay on it. Even if you tried to move up and away, you wont be able to, trapping you between the vibrator and the strap on the waist. You had nowhere to go.

Then the vibrator was secured with a roped going around it and attaching with the slab so that you wont be able to move it then felt your ankle rope lifted up and then placed back again, which meant the roped were on the middle of the vibrator.

This will now seriously prevent the vibrator to move. When the lady moved towards your face, you saw the time, it was 3:29 and then the lady knelt down and attached nipple clamps on your nipples, attaching them very tightly making you scream a little.

Then the vibrator was set on the middle setting and the women left.

You were left there for 12 hours on the middle setting when the women came back and set it to high.

You were screaming the rest of your 12 hours.

Screams being painful at first to being screams of pleasure.

**_______________________________________________________**

After the 24 hours target finished.

The lady came back.

“ I was not supposed to get you in here but we have a rule of giving 3 chances before going back and restarting. This was your first strike, so instead of going slowly, i set the setting high and constant as a punishment. But i like to have a little fun in this time. When people come in late. Its the only time when its fun.”

The vibrator was shut off when she first came in. You were gasping because you were just about to come but she stopped it. When she said fun, you didnt really get it but still listened closely.

“I’m gonna take some extra time on you as its part of the punishment. Its 3:35, stopped at 3:30 exactly 24 hours later. I’m gonna have some fun with you till 5:30. Giving me 2 hours alone with you. Use your safe word if you wanna stop. Otherwise not a single word or moan or scream from you. I like my sluts quiet.”

Without warning, the vibrator was started again but this time on thr lowest setting. The vibrations going only slightly then stoping, slightly then stopping. Making your legs quiver with anticipation and fraustration. 

Adildo was pushed inside your vaginal hole, it setting on a low setting, fucking in and out slowly and then an anal plug in your asshole that goes up and the stretches up and gets tied with the ropes on your arm, forcing your ass up and back more and your pussy to be exposed more and on the vibrator fully.

The change in angle made the dildo fuck directly on your prostrate and then felt another dildo going along side the anal plug, it fucking in and out at the same pace.

But all three things were torturously slow. Pressing on your prostrate for only a second before going away for 30-40 seconds. Vibrations going only a single timr before gkinf for 30-40 seconds.

Then the nipple clamps were taken off making you scream. The sensation too much for you to handle.

Suddenly one dildo was forced on your prostrate and you gasped in sudden pain,

“scream again and i’ll ruin you.”

You nodded quickly and the dildo went back again to its usual pace.

Suction cups were placed on your nipples and the suction going off fastly. The cups had pipes connected with a feeder.

You gasped and felt the suction go off fastly. And then you felt the lady spank you with bare hands. Every machine going and doing its work.

After 15-20 minutes, your ass was red and sore and then the lady stopped spanking.

You felt some liquid coming out of your nipples, realization dawned you that your tits were leaking with milk.

"Yess, there you go. So sexy.”

You heard the lady chuckle.

Then the suction was turned slow.

You sighed because the tension was realeased a little.

But then felt he vibrator turn a bit up, probably on the 2nd second and the dildos go a little fast.

Then she started spanking with a flogger.

15 minutes later, vibrator and dildos went up to 3 and the spanking turned to with a cane.

15 minutes later, Vibrator and dildos went up to 4 and spanking with a stick that had a little flat surface and the end.

15 minutes, Vibrator and dildos to 5 and spanks with a hairbrush.

15minutes, vibrator and dildos to 6 and spanks with bristled hairbrush.

15 minutes, vibrator and dildos tl to 7 and spanks with a flat wooden spoon and the suction cups were high again.

Last 15 minutes were with spanks by the lady’s hand and the dildos and vibrators on the highest setting, you screamed as loud as you can as you came again and again squirming to get away from everything because you were tired and spent and it was too much now.

The women stopped the vibrator first but slowed the dildos. The suction cups were taken off, the feeder filled to the brim with your milk. Your ankles came off next and then your arms were freed and your mouth as well.

Your waist was still stuck to the slab and the dildos still on low setting stuck on your pussy.

You sat up a little when the lady passed you your stuff.

“Put it on, i’ll take them away when i feel like it.”

You started putting your bra on and then put on your dress and your stood on your heels and had your hands on the slab and just waited as your ass quivered and moved along with the dildos.Your dress moved as well as it was over your ass.

The lady gave you water, apple and banana and told you to eat up and pulled your dress up to sit on your waist. And watched your ass move up and down and pussy drip.

You finished up and looked over your shoulder and saw the woman stare at your holes being plunged by the dildos as the settings were set a little high again.

You moaned and quickly shut up.

“No, moan do whatever. You have a pretty ass. No one’s has moved like this before.”

You just sighed and enjoyed the feeling of it you knelt down again and waited dozing on and off while your ass quivered.

You were so used to it that it didnt feel weird anymore. Aftee what felt like hours, the dildos stopped and were removed.

You sat up and off the slab and stood up.

“I took way too much time. Go away now.”

The lady said.

You just looked at her, nodded and went towards the door still in your sex hazed mind.

“Can i add butt plugs in you? You can take them out later. Dont bring them back even. Just wanna see how they look.”

The lady said suddenly.

You walked back to her and turned your back towards her, pushed your dress up and bent suddenly.

You heard a sharp intake of breath and suddenly felt a dildo go in your asshole and then another in your vaginal hole.

You felt them be tapped then.

“Great. Go now. See you again.”

Then you left the clinic.

**______________________________________________________**

It was 7:30 when you reached home.

Quickly took a shower with dildos still nestled inside you and changed into your uniform.

You left the house again feeling tired but still going as you felt guilty and thought it was your own fault you got into this.

Turns out, your boss wasn’t mad, just worried and let you finish your shift but sitting DOWN on a high bar stool because you looked tired and sick so he forced you on the register duty and made you sit all the while. And because you the register was taller, you had to sit up straight, forcing both the dildos to press into you. 

 

It was worth it though.

 

 

 


	6. THE BOY: SENSUAL TORMENT

You had taken out the dildos the next morning when you woke up late. Your shifts end at 3am on friday nights and then you have 2 days all to yourself.

You had slept all through out the day and woke up at around 4-4:30.

You looked at yourself in the mirror with the dildos nestled inside admiring the jewels at the end.

You thought of keeping them in for a month but it was took much after an hour later because your pussy kept dripping and it was hard to do work around the house or anything at all.

The next time came around again.

But during that you made good use of the two dildos, pushing them inside of you while doing yoga or meditating.

Sometimes going to work with them feeling them push on your prostrate whenever you sit.

You even came once sitting in the back room on a stool eating your fruits and lunch and being so distracted by your phone your didnt realize the dildos pressing on your prostrate and there was a stuff toy in the back room that vibrated when pushed constantly in a certain position.

You had it between your jeans discarded distractedly when it you switched to sit up and it went to sit snuglly between your swollen and sore pussy lips and it pushed, forcing it to vibrate constantly.

You instantly came in seconds as all your sensitive parts were over simulated.

You had rushed home and never touched the stuff again.

Taking the toy as well and pushing all 3 times towards the back of your highest closet where you csnt even reach yourself.

That happened in the first week after your punishment.

**_______________________________________________________**

You were going back in today and when you reached at 2:30, the receptionist was a boy now.

He took you down in the basement and into a room that had yellow door. It had only a bed in it and a table.

You were feeling a little lazy today, so you skipped the getting ready properly bit and just got in casual clothes and sneakers.

He made you strip down from your jeans and shirt, bra and panties and he made you take off your shoes as well. 

He gave you net leggings and signled you to put them on.

You got them on and he made you lie down.

Your arms were tied to the bedpost above your head and he lifted your legs up towards your chest. He crossed your feet together and tied them together and with the bed post where your arms werr tied to. Then you felt ropes go around your thighs and under your waist and then the sides of it being tied to thr side of the bed. Forcing you in one place. The position made your pussy and asshole on display for the guy.

He didnt talked to you but you saw the time on his wrist watch as he knelt under the bed and came up with a black vibrator. 

It was surprising how quickly time went by but you realized the boy wasnt in a frenzy and took his time with tying you up. He was slow and careful and lazy so thats why the time went by quickly.

It was exactly 3 and he wasted no time in sitting on the foot of the bed and turning the vibrator on.

**_______________________________________________________**

He sat there for all 24 hours holding the vibrator on you. Setting the setting from 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 and then going down to 8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 and then going back up every hour from 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. 8 being the highest setting when he stopped 24 hours later

(he had also pinched clothes pin on your under arms sometimes in the middle, adding to your sweet constant pleasure.),

 Left you writhing shaking on the bed only to emerge with banana, apple and water.

He took of your pins first which were scary at first but were very sweet pleasure added to everything else.

Then untied you and took off this fishnets and left the room.

You sat up, ate everything and drank and dressed up and left the place.

****

* * *

 

 

 

Feeling a little disappointed because the pregnant lady was nowhere to be seen and neither was the girl who called you pinkslut.

You kind of liked the two because they talked to you.

The guy was quiet and made you feel like only an object.

You missed both the women.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. FINGERING (Punishment?)

The next time you hoped to see the lady receptionists there but the same guy was there again.

You already felt like it wont be good but went along anyway.

He took you inside a room with a purple door.

Purple was the last color that you saw in the lobby which meant it was the last time you were probably going to see the lobby again.

This room had curtains and a bed right infront of it.

He told you to strip down and gave you fishnet thigh high leggings and told you to lie down.

He tied you down as it is, the ropes only leaving space around your ass. The rest of you was tightly strapped on the little bed.

The guy then started slapping your exposed ass.

The next 24 hours, he kept spanking you.

He would spank you for an hour then play with your pussy for a hour. Then spank you again and would make you count, if you forget, he starts again.

The target being 200 each time

. Then play with your pussy for an hour and the spanking.

He kept doing it, unrelenting.

Not stopping for a second.

You were breathless when he stopped after 24 hours.

Brought the fruits and water and untied only your upper body and sitting under your ass. Pushing the plate infront of you indicating he wants you to eat up while he has his hands on yours ass.

He played again.

Pushing his fingers in and out again and flicking slowly.

You couldnt help but moan helplessely as he made you wet again and dripping.

Then he suddenly untied you and got off, took off the fishnets and gave you your clothes and left.

You quietly dressed back up, skipping the panties under your dress as you were still wet and wanting to come.

You wanted nothing to do other than rush home and use that new vibrator that came into mail a week ago when you came across a site that delievers this stuff to your home.

The vibrator was attached to a chair which could fold and had electric straps so that you can strap yourself and open up only using an adjusted safeword.

Now couldnt be any time better than to try, you thought as you got in the elevator.

Not realizing the guy still standing inside the elevator.

You gasped in shock as you were pushed to the wall felt a hand go inside you and pump and then the elevator haulting to a stop before it even starts.

You look in the mirror and saw the receptionist looking at you.

You asked him what he was doing when he suddenly signed towards his mouth and then wiggled his lips side to side.

You suddenly realized he cannot speak and you gasped again as he pumped more quickly inside you and then stopping at your prostrate and then pushing from inside and putting his thumb in the outside of your prostrate and rubbing on both sides.

You starting shaking on his fingers as he milked your prostrate and came suddenly.

You were still shaking when he took his fingers out and wiped with your white dress and started the elevator and left.

You collected yourself quickly and went home and collapsed in bed.

**_The vibrator can wait._ **

You smiled feeling happy and slept till you have to go for your shift.

 

 

 


	8. THE MAN: FORCED TO BEND

The next time you went there, it was the 8th month. 

You had left to have a little vacation back at your old town to your family and friends right after the last trip to the clinic ended. It felt good and relaxing to be at home around your family, you were feeling homesick. You had to drive back on thursday and to reach on time you had to get up and leave early so that you have enough time to freshen up.

You woke up around 6am at your parents house, packed your stuff and ate breakfast. Your family came down till 7 and then said goodbye to you as you called yourself an uber to drive you across the town that it 4-5 hours away.

You reached your place at 1pm. 

You dumped everything in the room and just sighed.

You started opening your suitcase and putting everything back in its place knowing very well that you won't be able to when you get back because you'll be exhausted and will probably sleep till 6pm or maybe more saturday. And you have tons of work to catch up on online and then you have a full day shift at the bakery as the boss wants a full free day with his family.

After you were done. You hopped into the shower and cleaned yourself up thoroughly, the anticipation finally coming in on what is gonna happen today. You havent made yourself come for a whole month this time as you were away and around your family all the time. So the need for it was 1000x more than all last times.

You got out and changed into a black wrap around dress, you wore no bra or panties. Not really feeling it and quickly dried your hair while eating sandwich. 

You quickly wore your heels and left the house by 2:40. 

You reached the clinic and then again, the receptionist was different. It was an old man this time. Probably around his late 30s or early 40s.

He asked for your nickname and quickly punched something on his computer screen and got up and around and started walking towards the elevator. Which was an enough signal for you to follow him.

The nicknames was set as your name that has all your record stored in their files. Its easy when the receptionist changes and they can find out the stage to which the client has to go next.

The elevator opens up and the man waits for you to go in and goes inside after you. He turns towards you and rolls his finger in a circle, which indicates you to turn around and then he points down, meaning to bend forward. 

You oblige, turning around and bending and just waiting there. The man only pushes your dress up, revealing your pussy and holes and then turns around towards the elevator.

You see him push the "lower basement" button. 

Which is the floor even lower than the last one ehich was just "basement" with the purple, yellow, white and black doors. 

You felt the elevator move downwards making your head spin with the angle your head is in but you weirdly dont dare to move.

The man has a weird authrotative stance which makes you stay. 

The elevator comes to a stop and the man coughs, you get up assuming he wants you up and you were right. 

He starts walking towards a brown door.

You again notice 4 different color door with 4 identical with eachother. 

Brown, pink, light blue and green.

You are ushured inside the brown room and there is only one wall that has a bars on it. Theres a bar on the floor. One big and two small on both sides and one big on the wall. 

The rest of the room is not so big. 

Only one chair directly at the side of the wall suspensions and rest of the room is small. Only a table that fits in a corner which probably has stuff in it.

You suddenly feel your gown strap pull and then the back of the dress to pull off roughly. Leaving you standing in only heels in under 10 seconds. 

You stand there gasping but quickly take your heels off as well. 

Then the man again signals you to stand in the same position as the elevator. You go with it then suddenly you feel him lift you up by holding your hips and moving you in that bent over position towards the wall suspensions.

He stops right in between the wall and floor suspension. Leans your upper body on the wall and pushes his knee in your stomach to make you stay in the position. Then suddenly grabs your feet to forces them up.

You gasp and put your hands on the floor to keep your head up, not really knowing what he is doing. 

Then you feel him open the bars from their holds both floor and wall one then your being placed inside two bars upside down and the bars keep you in one place. Forcing you to stay and then the horizontal metal pipe being placed between the vertical ones to stop you to pull your legs up. Trapping you between then suspension. Then he grabbed your hair from under the legs and then pulls your head towards himself. Then the forces your one hand to let go and hold it with the one that has your hair in it and then doing the same with the other one that is holding you up. Forcing your shoulders to slam into the ground. Your whole body weight being lifted only by your shoulders and neck. He lets go of your hair and then opens the two small suspensions the side. Trapping your wrists between it. Then he open the one on the ground and then makes your knees touch the ground and makes sure your head in between your legs and your pussy is in your exact eye sight. He then traps your ankles between the suspension. 

You are forced to be in an upside down "L" shape. 

He pushed a machine towards and you sae it being a dildo. 

He brought lube and pulled a lot out and on your asshole. He doesnt really penetrates you, just pushes the dildo near and turning it on. It goes all the way inside and the man pulls the machine closer, making sure the dildo stays all the way in and the stops it. 

He then picks another thing up and brings it experimentally towards you and smacks your pussy with it.

You gasp and moan but also watch in horror that its a flogger and the man plans on flogging you for the 24 hours while the dildo fucks your asshole. 

You couldnt help but moan as the the dildo starts up and the man starts flogging you slowly with not much pressure.

You know your pussy is going to be dripping and swollen by the time he stops.

 

* * *

 

24 hours later he stops the flogger and then turnes the dildo to the highest making it ram into your prostrate at a fast pace.

He then steps over you and stands over you. His right beside your knees and then he opened his jeans and got his dick out and he started stroking it.

The dildo is then stopped before you come and you feel another intrusion. The man is pushing his dick inside your pussy and starts fucking you. Going in and out.

You moan in pleasure because its been 1 year since you felt a real dick go inside you and this was amazing because the guy was huge and thick compared to his age. Stretching you open uncomfortably and pressing directly on your prostrate with each thrust. 

After a few minutes you came around his dick and then he fucked your orgasm out of you. Your pussy over simulated and amazing as he still fucks it to chace his orgasm, going faster and harder making you moan and whimper in pain and pleasure.

He suddenly pulls out and pumps himself once before he comes on yout pussy. 

He goes away and brings your fruit and water. 

Then proceeds to untie you slowly, making sure the come stays in place but then suddenly put you on the floor flat and pushes your legs out of the way. He used his fingers to push his comr off of your pusdy the pushes his fingers inside your asshole not your pussy and then suddenly pushed a small dildo inside of you. 

He then leaves you. 

You quickly get up and eat and drink then wore your wrap around dress and push your feet in your heels and go out.

Your legs shaking, your hole and pussy gaping with the empty feeling of his cock while your asshole feels full and snug. 

You go up on the elevator and you're walking towards the door when a girl comes and gives you a note. 

It reads,

**_"Do not take the dildo out till next time. Or you will face punishment. I want to see my come still inside you."_ **

You groaned as you left to go home.

You knew the punishments are worse and the punishment means you strike 2.  

Plus the notes also indicates that this man is going to attend you again next so you cant do anything.

You sigh and just go with it. 

You knew it was going to be a pain in the ass.

You have to make sure you dont eat something that makes you want to shit and that you have to sit carefully down. But it is what it is. 

 

 

 

 


	9. Guilty pleasure

The whole month was a torture for you.

You didn't eat heavy food and didn't went out much other than to walk to the bakery and to the grocery snd came back and layed on the bed. Sometimes on the couch on your tummy with ass in the air because it felt nice. 

After about 3 weeks you had enough. Your pussy was always dripping and you always were horny. You needed something high to make your edge go off. You tried to finger yourself and rub yourself but nothing helped.

After you spent the whole day laying in the couch watching the marvel movies on repeat with ass in the air. You grew tired and fraustrated. You got up and started cleaning the mess your apartment had become since the dildo went up your ass.

Your laundry was due, your closet was fucked up, your grocery was scattered, the dishes werent done and the vaccum and the bathroom stink. 

So you got up from the couch in only you bra and started to gather all the laundry together, you pushed clothes in the washing machine and started it. Then you out all the grocery in its place and did all the chores. Cleaning all your kitchen. Then you cleaned the lounge, throwing away wrappers and stuff. Then you moved towards your bedroom. You cleaned and reorganized all the closet and then changed your sheets. Throwing them in the laundry as well. It took you about 7 hours before the house was clean from the outside. The dust still on the furnitures. 

It was around 1am in the morning, sunday when you called it a day and fell asleep. 

You woke up at 9am in the morning. Not feeling tired because you have been sleeping nonstop and your body hurts from laying all the time.

You got up and did your breakfast. Then you proceeded to fold all your laundry you had finished and put everything in their places.

Now you started vaccuming around the house. Once done, you cleaned the bathroom next and then the house was all cleaned and fresh.

It was 12pm when all the inside was done. You threw on a huge shirt and went on the little balcony to tend your plants and cleaned them and then cleaned all the balcony. You still had to decorate the balcony. You wanted a little couch on one side that took one whole side of the wall with pillows and blanket on it. And a plant holder rack on the other. and you wanted to hide the down view by putting some sticks around the railing so you could only see the sky and look down if you stand up. The people down and on thr side or in the other building not being able to see inside. 

After cleaning up, you went towards the main door. Thinking about looking through the mail and the stuff you had got over the months. You opened a small closet that had all the boxes and mails in it that you still hadnt opened. 

But before you could see anything else, a box with a chair on it caught your eye. You instantly remembered the vibrator chair you had bought. 

You took it out because you knew it was time to use it.

You opened it up and set it up in your bedroom near a plug.

Then after locking all the door and rechecking you went over and sat on it. You read the manual and set the password as "pinkcunt" and then locked your one wrist and used to word to make sure it works. Then locked both your wrists and your ankles in the bounds you sat up and over the vibrator. Putting yourself between the back of the chair and the vibrator so that your pussy presses firmly on the head. Then you feel a waist hang losely. You opened yourself back up and then tie the waist strap around your self tightly so that you don't get up. the another one that straps your thighs under the chair with it. You tied your hair up in a ponytail and got your shirt off. 

You were only in your bra, desperate to feel something more. You opened everything back up and went to the closet near the main door. You opened another box that had the same name of the shop where you bought the chair from and took it to your room to open it up.

You had ordered more stuff last month. Still not finding the courage to open it up. It had nipple clamps in it. That had different weights that could be attached to it. Then a ball gag and a ring gag. A dildo that vibrates and then a straight jacket that pushed itself onto yourself once you wear it and push a button inside it.

You take the clamps and the ball gag out and wore the gag. Straping it tightly behind your head then took your tits out of the cups of breasts, making them hang deliciously up and jiggle. Then you put on the clamps, tightening them only a little then added a bit weight to it. The connecting wire was adjustable so you made extremely small so that your nipples are forced to face towards eachother and then hang downwards as the weight is hanged on it. 

You gasp and then sit back into the old position. Pressing the vibrator firmly to your pussy. Tying your wasit and thighs to the chair tightly, stopping yourself to move. Then you suddenly remembered the password being set so you changed in and made the chair start a timer. The chair will open your hand straps after 3 hours. Your dildo pressing up your prostrate, then ankle straps go off and then the wrists and the vibrator turns on. 

On hour later, your saliva is dripping om your tits and your breats jump and down as you quiver makin your nipples more sore from the clamps and the weight shooting pleasue on your chest and downwards. Your dildo pressing tight and snug on your prostrate will your cunt drips with your come as you just came but the vibrator goes off to a higher setting. Making you moan outloud.

When there are 5 minutes left, you have a puddled of saliva collected between your breasts mixed with your tears as you were crying and your pussy dripping and chair stick with the pool of your squirt on it.

Everything stops slowly and your wrists and ankles open up. You take off you thigh and waist strap off and then sit there. Your pussy still snug on the head and dildo snug on your prostrate. You took off the weight on your pussy, letting you clamps be on your nipples and then stood up.

You cleaned all the mess and folded the chair and stored it in your closest where no one can see. Then you hoped into the shower, taking off your bra but extending the nipple wire a little so it doesnt hurt. The clamps, dildo and gag still in there respective places you cleaned your self up throughly. 

Got out of the shower and dried yourself.

Wore a soft panty that didnt force the dildo down on your prostrate and worse a bra with your tits hanging out on the top with clamps still in place but the wire now tight again. 

You fell asleep with the clamps and the ball gag in mouth. Feeling weirdly content with it and dozed off. 

* * *

 

You woke up with the everything still snug in its places and got your breakfast ready but packed it and packed your tea. You got changed into your unifrom and then styled your hair. 

All the while you had the ball gag and clamps in place with the dildo. 

It became a habit.

You would come back from the bakery, get the ball gag back on and nipple clamps right when you enter. Stripping off into your bra and panty. Pulling in a pony tail right by the main door. Pulling open the closet to take out the ball gag, putting it on and then putting the clamps on again.

You would then make yourself lunch and sit infront of the tv and work online.

Then take off the gag to eat then put if back on.

Then by 5pm you would tie yourself on the chair again and out it on for one hour. 

Then get off to make dinner, do some more work with everything still in place. Eat dinner after taking the gag off then putting it back on. Taking a shower then going to bed with the clamps snug tightly on the nipples and ball gag in place.

When it was wednesday, you didnt sit on the vibrator like usual. You made yourself drip but sat on a bar stsnd you order to make sure your legs dont touch your clit. The bars would force your legs apart a good 12 ft atleast. Forcing you to dangle in the air in front of the tv while you watch whatever came on it.

Your dildo still stuck snug inside, the clamps tight on the nippless tits forced together without any bra and the ball gag in place as well.

You watched the tv the whole night till you had to sleep.

Not removing anything.

You forced yourself to sleep with nipples pulled tight and face forced open. Dildo snug inside and a bar not bigger than 5 6 ft place between your legs forcing then apart and then tying the bar around both thighs. 

* * *

You woke up the next day, you showered in the leg bar. An additional thing on your weird shenanigan. And packed breakfastm wore your unifrom and took off the stuff by the door and stored it in your closed. 

You left your phone at home, only taking your lunch box and tea bottle before you left the house. 

Thinking of only dropping the bottle and box by the door before you will leave for the clinic after your shift. 

 


	10. OLD MAN CRAZY SEX

Your shifted was a little late this time.

You walked towards home at 2:30 and reached at 2:45, dropped the box and bottle by the door and left to the clinic.

When you got in, the man instantly got out from behind and went towards the elevator. Got you inside and told you to turn and bend again. You being the little tease. You took off your panties at home and got into a mini skirt you left by the door and pulled your hair into two pony tails. You pulled a long coat so no will notice it but when you got inside the elevator, you took it and bent down so that you skirt ride up your ass revealing your dildo snug in the ass and pussy. 

The man suddenly moaned and reached to grab you before the  elevatoe doors opened. You got up and followed behind him to the pink door.

He opened it and you saw how big this room was and how it had many stuff in it. Before you could think more. You were pushed down on a sofa and he forced your legs towards you to hold. Got on his knees and started licking your pussy. Long strokes of his tongue up and down. Doing big strokes and visible tongue.

You stayed there holding your legs up and apart as her licked you up. Showing off to you his skills because it was evident that he was forcing you to watch him with the was he positioned you. You had nothing else to do but watch. He would pinch you if you closed your eyes even.

He kept on licking you pussy with long visible storkes for an hour. Not intending on making you come but only making you used to the sensation and the next 24 hour stuff and also getting familiar with your body. 

* * *

 He stopped after 4 hours and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got up.

 He picked you by your hair making you stand up and then sat on the sofa himself and pulled you over his lap. Your ass in his lap and started spanking you. 

Not once letting go of your hair, pushing it back sometimes when you make cute noises. When you whimper and moan when everytime his spank makes the dildo move inside you. 

You can feel his dick press into your side but he doesnt let up. He spanks you slowly, watching your ass jiggle and turn red with every spank he gives you and then holds a handful and squeezes. 

Forcing noises out of you mouth.

* * *

 After another 4 hours of this. You feel him let go of your hair and stop for a second.

Then he suddenly grabs your throat and squeeses and pushes you back and starts fingering you with his fingers.

No lube used just your slick on both holes. 

* * *

 

4 hours later, he suddenly stops and forces you with him towards a pole. Your hair in his hands and legs still wobbly.

He ties your tongue with two stick whoes ends go behind you head. And then adds two wires beside your mouth to force it open. 

Then ties your hands above your head to the pole with built in cuffs.

Then two metal stick role put to your sidea of boobs with two stick attached horizontal with them.

He gets your boobs between them and squeezes them tight just like your tongue.

Then he gets clamps that have rope on them and attaches them to your nipples.

The rope is too small so when he forces it towards your mouth, it forces your nipples up and then he ties it with your mouth. 

Then he starts playing with your nipples and breasts. 

Hitting them with a stick or jiggling them with his hands. Sometimes putting vibrator on the clamps and making you cum just by the feeling untouched.

* * *

He let his go on for another 4 hours. 

 He then forces you on the floor on your back and puts your legs to your chest hovering above your face.

Your arms helpless beside you not being able to so anything.

He then takes out the dildo that was up your ass for a week and then replaces it with his cock and then starts fucking you without stopping. 

* * *

4 hours later, your legs are trembling as he pushes his cock in and out of your sensitive asshole.

He then takes it out whole then stands you up. 

You were counting. You knew you only had 4 hours left. 

Then he took you to the couch, got you to hold your body by your shoulders and head and got you upside down. You were forced to watch your pussy drip with he need to be touched or come.

He then ramps his dick inside you pussy. 

Holding your ass for a sport to get you on and off his dick.

You stayed there and watched as he got you up and down on his cock.

You were spent and had your arms out helpless and just letting him use your ass as his tool to jerk off. 

You felt amazing all over and sensitive. 

You just let yourself enjoy his cock going in and out and seeing his balls and hole from upside down.

You just couldnt help and get lost in the movement and feeling of going in and out. 

After 4 hours he left you hovering with your ass up and whole body on shoulders. 

He got back with the usual banana and apple and orange juice and left without even getting you to be back to your normal postion. 

You were stuck and blissed out so you stayed there for another 30 minutes in the exact same position.

Then you got up, changed and ate everything and left.

This time, the old man was out of sight. 

You guess this was his last time with you just like old receptionist's so thats why he went crazy with using you. 

But it was okay, you were okay and loved it. 

You could still feel his come on and inside your hole and your pussy still feeling slick.

You could feel his cock move in and out even.

You loved it and went home.

As soon as you got in, you got naked. 

And pushed plugs inside both holes. Preserving yourself and wore a gag. 

And didnt wore the clamps, deciding to wear them tomorrow and just wear this stuff till you have to leave for work again.


	11. Risky

The last time you went to the clinic was 5 days ago and you were so used to being tied up and cumming that you constantly felt the need to have something on you and feel sensation. Tying your self up of putting clamps or dildo on became a part of your daily routine.

Its been 5 days since you last went there and you still didn't take out the dildo that kept the man's come inside you. You went to the bakery the next day and found out that your boss had hired another person, which will help you a lot because that means you would get 2 days off.

The bakery already has around 4-5 employees who work and an additional 6th was nothing but another set of hands to help.

The original 5 workers (including you) had only 1 day off in a week because of less workers and the bakery gets very busy all day so only 1 employee gets a day off in the week, the rest work normally. Like, you get Thursdays off, the rest 4 work on that day. Then someone else gets Friday off, you and rest work that day. And on Sundays, no one gets a day off. All the staff has to be present to work in the bakery. So the additional worker was a great help because this means that each of the worker gets 2 days off as there is another helping hand involved. Which meant that you would get 2 days off, Thursdays and Fridays.

It was a lot helpful for you as you thought sitting on the register where it was your duty for the day on Tuesday, 5 days after your monthly visit to the clinic. You still had 2 dildos up both holes which you still didn't take out. You were so used to feeling it, it felt like a necessary clothing item for you. The dildos were not that big enough to touch your prostrate, just applying enough pressure and feel of being filled.

You had specifically chosen these small dildos because you knew large ones that constantly apply pressure on your prostrate make you lazy and you procrastinate in work and at home too. You had white jeans own because your clit had gone extra sensitive and has been leaking continuously since you got the dildos inside. As much as you liked having them and having people playing with you, you still felt a bit embarrassed when you thought about what would happen if your co-workers found about your little crazy side. So you opted to wear white so that even if your jeans stain, no one can properly see it.

You were sitting on the register counter thinking about who the new worker is as you haven't met them still. The door of the bakery chimed, signaling someone came in and you looked up confused as it was lunch break and no one was allowed in the bakery for half an hour and saw a bubbly 19 year old women came inside who was wearing the bakery's uniform.

"HELLO!!! My name is Helen. I'm new here. You must be one of the co-workers!! So nice to meet you!!!" She said it all in excitement and joy like she would get an ice cream for being this nice.

You sat gaping at her quietly because she was cute. An inch or half shorter than you. Blonde hair that went a little above her ass and curvy body. A little chubby around the hips and ass and had tight bouncy breasts as she jumped up and down in excitement. You quickly sat up and pretended to cough and greeted her back and shook her hand that was stretched towards you over the register. You sat up a bit and peered over her and saw she was standing on her tiptoes. You kept her outstretched hand that was forcing her to stand on her tiptoes, in your hand gripped tightly yet softly. Just liking the way her face was strained from standing so long.

"You know you can get around the counter and shake my hand rather than stretching towards me over the counter like that?" You said to her.

The girl blushed furiously and ducked her head down smiling.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry i- that was dumb- sorry. Sorry". She replied babbling nonsense towards you.

You chuckled, letting go of her hand and watching her face shift from discomfort to comfort as she was allowed to be back on her heels.

You felt a weird feeling of possessiveness when you saw the girl go round the counter and greet others and going towards the back where your boss is to tell him that she is here and asking him for her duty and any rules she needs to follow. You won't admit it out loud but you were listening to what the boss is saying to her. His voice clear in your ears as your were sitting near the door and it was break so there was no extra noise to drain their voice out.

You heard you boss tell her to serve people who wished to sit in the bakery and enjoy a cup of coffee or tea and enjoy their cakes etc. The bakery wasn't only a bakery. It kept a good reputation of being a cafe and a bakery as well. People come here to drink coffee or tea at random times of the day. Sometimes students come in to work on their school stuff, sometimes couples come in, sometimes business men came etc. etc.

One side was turned into a nice cozy place for people to feel at home while they enjoy their coffees.

Sofas, magazine rack, book rack, plants etc. Everything to make the place more comfortable and homey yet a causal outside cafe.

People loved the bakery and since there was only 1 waiter, the bakery needed an extra set of hands to be the waiter. So you found out that Helen was going to be the second waiter of the bakery. Which meant her first shift would start in 5 minutes exactly.

_**_______________________________________________________________________________________________** _

 

After the break, people started to come in and the bakery got busy after that. It was only after 4 that the crowd got a little bit less crazy. Which meant that only your regulars mostly came in and a few new comers came sometimes. This allowed you to sit back and relax a bit. 

You were still curious as to why you felt a little weird around the new girl. 

She was nice and did a very well job on her first day. Everyone seemed to get along well with her, even the boss was friendly towards her even though he usually shows anger around new comers so that they know how serious the work is and don't get off track. 

The girl even tried to be friends with you. Making small talks here and there but you were still weird around her and would snap at her or reply to her sarcastically which would make her blush furiously. What made you even more weird and curious was how she never fought back and just accepted what she got from you and never fought back. It was weirdly arousing and by the end of the busy shift, your pussy was leaking yet again and you could feel the slick wetting your pants. 

 

 

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________** _

 

 

By the end of your shift, you were exhausted and wanted nothing else but go back and sleep for a few hours. 

The bakery would always get closed around 6 these days because the owner has been going through a few personal problems and cannot afford much employees to make the bakery work till late. So they changed the timings from 6am- 10pm to 7am-6pm. 

Your co-workers had asked you to go out for a quick dinner or snack to get to know the new girl more and welcome her into the circle more. You had agreed thinking it wouldn't hurt to go out with everyone for an hour or two. 

You quickly changed your shirt into a nice baggy sweater which went a little down your ass. You knew you'd be mess at the end of the day so that's why you kept an extra sweater in your bag before coming to the bakery. 

You were the first one to freshen up so you stepped outside from behind the bakery to get a bit of fresh air when you suddenly felt a someone unlocking something.

You looked at your right and saw Helen unlocking her bicycle from the lock. What made you freeze even more was that she was wearing a mini white skirt with a loose sweater like yours over it. She had the same white sneakers on and was humming to herself and was moving her hips. You realized she was listening to a song in her earpieces. 

You quickly tried to calm your beating heart and shocked face as you saw her getting on the bicycle but something again caught your eye. 

Helen swung her right leg over the bike to the other side and sat on the chair of the bicycle. What made you gasp was that her skirt rose up over her ass because of the pressure of the wind and you saw a beautiful gold jewel nestled between her ass cheeks. You saw Helen move a bit back and forth, her pussy sliding over the chair and you saw her folds open and saw Helen sit down quickly when both her pussy lips stretched opposite ways on the chair just like her legs on the bicycle. She then quickly pushed her skirt down over her ass you saw her pat her skirt, as if she was pasting it down. Which- she actually was because she moved her bicycle and the skirt didn't went up like it did before.

You quickly turned when you saw her ride the bicycle around the face it towards you and you felt her stop right beside you. 

"Ready to go?". She asked you.

"Yeah. You riding the bike then?". You asked smirking tauntingly. 

She blushed as she realized what your dirty mind was implying but before she could reply, everyone started to come out of the door and locking the door and got to their respective transport system to reach your meet up place.

You joined your boss in his car as you and 2 more of your co-workers, Clint and Natasha didn't have any transport.

The rest had some way of reaching the place.

Steve and James had a bike that they shared and Helen had a bicycle.

You all reached to a diner that was 6-7 blocks away from your apartment. Everyone ordered themselves drinks and burgers etc. and got into conversation with each other very easily. No one really feeling awkward around Helen except you. You still couldn't pin what exactly you felt towards her. You saw her pussy and ass filled by a plug and the poor girl has no idea about it and is completely oblivious. You sat there got what felt like hours and only thought about licking her and putting her under your bath tub faucet, holding her down and watching her tremble as she comes again and again. 

The only thing you engaged in was nodding along to what ever any one is saying and just really catching what Helen is saying. 

So far, you found out she was 19, her birthday is in a week which means she's turning 20 soon. She has just gotten into this town from California, She wanted to get out from the busy city life and into somewhere there was more calm and quiet and people were welcoming and kind. She had finished her degree early as she was only an art student and had only a month left to originally finish it but her father was in good terms with the head and asked to take her exams early on. As she was an A+ student, he had agreed and she finished her degree and came into the nearest town she found literally a week later and this town is what she got herself into. She has 2 half siblings, a brother and a sister which are both young and living with their respective parents. Helen's brother is her father's son from another women and sister is her mother's daughter from another man. Helen is the only child of the two parents. So, she had always been thrown around between her mom and dad so that is why she wanted to go as far away from them as possible before she lost her mind. That is why she ended up here in this town, accepting the first job she found and just going along with what life brings to her way. 

This all revealed she was single, had no boyfriend what so ever that she left behind. Which weirdly made you sigh in relief. 

You sat there with everyone for hours. Everyone catching up like old friends and not colleagues, letting some steam off and just enjoying being around each other. You never realized these people would mean a lot to you. You liked being around them. 

While you all were sitting, you noticed the waiter was constantly looking towards you. She would walk to your way and go away and purposefully walk sensually slow from near you and would look over her shoulder and would bite her lips. 

You started to feel uneasy because she was obscenely hot and you were starting to realize you had a thing for women apparently too. 

Soon the clock ticked to 10 o'clock at night and people started to slowly go out until it was only your group and a few people here and there in the diner. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations when you suddenly saw the women come out from the back and sit right behind but a few feet away behind the register, Helen. You raked your eyes towards her and saw her smirk. You were the only one that could see her since the rest of the table had a wall in front of it. Only allowing you to see whats going on in the main area. Helen would have to turn around completely to see and every one else would have to get up and come forward to see. Helen was completely focused on something James was telling her, completely oblivious of the fact that you were staring past her. 

You gasped quietly when you saw that the waiter had pushed her jean jacket aside and pushed shirt up exposing her breasts. You saw that she had a butterfly tattoo right below her breasts. She was a brunet with her hair tied up in a sleek bun. But what caught your eye was that she had nipple clamps on her breasts which had 3 weight hanging on each of its end. Her pert breasts were taut and not hanging down because of the weight of the clamps, which made it a lot more sexier because it meant her breasts were good and huge. 

You bit your lips and looked away. Quickly deciding that you have to let some of your steam of somewhere and if this the place where then you're up for it. 

 

**_ ________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ **

 

Every one quickly finished their diner after 15 minutes of your encounter with the waiter and you all stood up and walk out. Everyone bid each other farewell and your apartment was the opposite of every one else so you politely declined your boss's (Tony) request to drop you off to your apartment. Telling him that you would take a walk back home. The town was pretty good and the crime rate was less to nothing so you had nothing to be scared of and neither did any one else, so the let you go and left after saying goodbye. You saw Helen come to you to shake your hand and you couldn't help but wish that you would see a peek again instantly felt because when she turned to leave she tripped in her own feet and fell. The sticking to her skirt ripped and her skirt rode up her ass and you saw the jewel nestled between her ass again but quickly helped her to make it seem like you didn't noticed it. 

Helen was blushing madly but you smiled and said goodbye to her and gently pushing her towards the bicycle. You watched as she swung her leg around again and did exactly what she did before, adjusted her lips and sat down and bicycled away. You turned just as she looked over her shoulder and make it seem like you were watching something on your phone.

Just when she rode out of sight, you saw another shadowy figure retreat towards you. The brunet stopped in front of you, still in her jean jacket, the shirt pushed up and her tits hanging out with nipple clamps on. She was smirking with her hands clasped behind her back. She suddenly made an innocent smile and started rocking left and right making her tits jiggle. Acting like she didn't know what she was doing and that this was completely normal. She was an inch shorter than you and was smiling sweetly up at you, biting her lips. 

"It hurts." She said. Her lips in a pout, her face legit like a puppy and looked down to her tits. 

You suddenly chuckled and looked at her. Tilting your head towards the right and rose one of your eyebrow in a question that was very understandable.

The waitress didn't say anything, just quietly turned around so that her back was in view. What you saw made you gasp because her hands were tied by handcuffs and she couldn't move her hands from their place. Which meant she had completely trusted you with this and was SO SURE that you would agree with whatever she is implying. Someone could literally take her right here where she is standing and she couldn't be able to do anything because she is tied. 

You suddenly felt a wave of want run through you. 

You tugged her hands and started walking. Forcing her to walk with you back wards which did caused her to trip but she went with it and accepted everything you gave her. 

You then showed her to a nearest alley wall and stared at her. She stayed quiet, the only voice coming from her was her quickening breath. Other than that she was completely silent. Just watching you with want in her eyes. 

You stayed there quietly before you suddenly started to pat at her jeans pocket. Finding a wallet in there and opening to see her name. Elizabeth Stan, it reads. 

"Nice name." You said. 

"Thank you, ma'am." She replied. 

You gasped, not expecting the answer like this from an unknown person. 

"Stop me if its too much." was all you said next and didn't even gave the poor girl and second to register before you snatched her clamp chains and started pushing it like a leash, making the girl trail behind because of the push on the chains. 

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

You reached your apartment with Elizabeth trailing behind you quietly and it was kind of pissing you off with how much quiet she was. You pushed her inside by her hair, making messy and pushed her clamps up and started tugging it up and down making her breasts jiggle. She started to moan softly above it. 

You quickly got inside the house more and sat on the sofa after taking your jeans off. You pulled you legs towards you, exposing both your holes to the gaping waitress kneeling making whining noises. Both your holes were both stuffed with dildos. 

You pulled Elizabeth by her clamps close to your pussy and pulled the plug out after 5 days and gave the waitress the go to lick you.

She started doing her job all the while you held her nipples tight and round towards you. Making it impossible for her to move a single inch without feeling pain and pleasure. 

She then made you come by just her mouth. 

You sat with her mouth just resting on your pussy which she sucked clean and you stopped to catch your breath for a few seconds. 

Then you sat up and the waitress lay down on the couch and took off her clamps and started licking and sucking her nipples.

You didn't stop licking and sucking her until she came. 

She was so exhausted that she fell asleep right there and then.

You sighed and sat up and felt around her jacket to find the keys to the cuffs and opened her arms. 

Not wanting to put the dildo back in your pussy, you picked it up and kept only one in your asshole. Stored the other one back into its place before heading to the shower. 

After a quick shower, you fell on your bed and slept. 

 

Not before thinking about what happened during the day and being completely blown away by it. 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Waitress

You woke up the next day jolting from pleasure that run through your whole body. You gasped when you felt constant pleasure. The more you woke up better and came back to the reality, the more you felt what really was going on. 

There was something inside your mouth, a ball that was connected to straps that went around your mouth and to a clasp that was tightened on top of your head. Your hands were bound behind your back and stuck underneath your bum. There was a strap going around your torso exactly above your boobs that wrapped around your torso and upper arms, tightened on a clasp behind your back. Another strap went exactly under your books making them push up and a little tight under the pressure of the straps, it went around your body and arms and tightened behind your back. There was another strap that was tight around your thighs, that held a vibrator on your pussy in place, squeezing your thighs tight together making it impossible for you to try and get them apart. Another strap was on your knees and then one around your ankles. Forcing your to completely stay still and accept whatever's going on. The vibrator, that was on its lowest setting came to life and went up fast. Making you shake all over as you moaned, helpless.

You were unable to move, too blissed out and in pleasure to notice that there was a smell of breakfast being cooked in your apartment and someone humming quiet melodies in the kitchen. The vibrator went down exactly before you were about to come, making you whine and cry out as much as you can with the gag.

After 3-4 minutes, the vibrator would start again on lowest setting then a few minutes later to maximum again making you shake and have your boobs bounce up and down. This went on and on for an hour until your brain finally came back to life and made you realize there was someone in the house and cooking breakfast. The room door was open but the position you were in made it impossible for you to see outside and look who it is.

The vibrator after an hour and a half of constantly torturing you and keeping you on edge turned maximum after being shut off for 15 minutes making your calm and stop being on edge.

The sudden pleasure was too much but your clit was gone soft and it was like you were again being hard if you have a dick. Soon you came, drenching the vibrator in your cum but the device didn't stop, only slowed, sucking out all the aftershocks from inside you before completely stopping.

You slumped down on the bed, exhausted from the constant denial when you heard someone come in and felt the bed dip. You snapped your eyes open scared and trying to more away when you saw the waitress from last night. She smiled down at you placed her hand on your hip.

"Good morning", She smiled at you and chuckled when you mumbled around the ball stuffed in your mouth.

She moved her hand down towards your pussy and felt her dip her fingers between the vibrator and on your slick and warmth and started stroking there.

You gasped and started shaking all over and shaked your head no. She smiled and just put her fingers filled with your slick inside her mouth and sucked it all clean. She then proceeded to open your straps starting from your ankles and then the knees, then thighs. She took away the vibrator but not before licking the come off it while staring at you. She then circled one of your nipples in her mouth and sucked a little, making you moan while she reached behind you to pull open all the three straps left and setting your free.

She then suddenly pulled you up by pinching your nipples and walked you out of the bedroom and went inside the kitchen and made you sit on the stool. Your breakfast was placed in front of you and then the strap on your mouth was pulled free. She then sunk to her knees right between your legs, between the tight space between your legs and the counter and pulled your legs a little apart and started licking your come off of you and started sucking you clean.

You were hungry, even though it was weird being woken up like this you just shrugged and started eating your breakfast. All the while she quietly sucked you clean and when she was done, she wrapped her arms around your thighs and pulled you closer and started licking you again. Sinking her tongue inside your hole you felt her stop. Her nose pressed beneath your clit and her whole tongue inside you. She stilled and stayed there.

You waited for a few minutes for something to happen but she didn't move, stayed there like an obedient puppy which was weird. You shifted your weight off of your left arm and placed your hand on her head, she moaned but you bunched her hair in your hand and tried to pull but she whined and forced herself back on you. When you realized she was doing this willingly, you let go and let her do what she wanted till you finished your breakfast.

After finishing your breakfast, you grabbed the girl's hair and pulled her up as you stood and started walking. She quickly scrambled up to her feet and let herself be pulled and shoved into a wall with her front to the wall.

You quickly shifted her hair into your left hand and spanked her ass. She didn't budge other than gasping out. You spanked her again and again. Alternating from left to right, spanking harder and harder after each strike until she gasped and moaned and arched her back making her ass stick out. 

You stopped when she stuck her ass out and let her breathe a little before running your finger up from her pussy to her asshole. Making her moan and push back into the touch.

You shoved your fingers inside her started fingering her fast, feeling her clench hard around you but pulling back on your fingers and felt her starting to shake. She pushed her legs a bit apart and stood on her tip toes, making it easier for you to reach her g-spot and you rammed into the spot faster and harder. She was shaking uncontrollably and when you felt her clench and about to come, you pulled your fingers out and she whined out brokenly and tried to look at you.

You kept your grip in her hair sharp, not letting her look back and spanked her again. A few times on both cheeks before pushing inside her suddenly when she least expected it. You went fast but slow. Snapping your fingers in and out fast but stopping exactly on her g-spot and rubbing tiny circles as if your giving her a hard dicking, then snapping fast again. 

"Pull your cheeks apart." She whispered to her and groaned at the sight when she did. Still not completely satisfied, you let go of her hair and grabbed a chunk of her hips right in the middle of where her hands were forcing apart and pressed and pulled up. Making her pussy visible for you from the back and you started snapping your fingers more and rubbed her hard. 

After a few more snaps she screamed a little and came. Drenching your fingers and going pliant under you and slumped on the wall. 

You left her on the wall and went into your bedroom to take out clothes. Even thought you were enjoying the ministrations, you still had work to do. You figured that the girl got what she wanted so she would leave after she is calmed down but just as you were about to go to the bathroom, she stopped you.

"I wanna help you."

"Help me in what?", You asked confused.

"Help you shower and take a bath and get ready."

You stood confused because you had no idea what the girl want and she wasn't leaving. She saw your confused expression and then quickly explained herself.

"I like you and i like submitting but sometimes like having the upper hand like this morning but more like top submitting and bottom submitting both? I don't know how to explain it. I was about to leave in the morning but i may or may not have seen your stuff in the closet and the plug to understand you like this too. And also saw you going into the sex clinic a few times. So i figured, you won't mind dominating me or controlling my orgasm and sometimes letting me help you cool off. I know we don't know each other but i like you a lot, it won't hurt to try." 

You listened quietly and took in what she said. You didn't mind the idea even though you'd like to know the women better and having someone know her weird fetishes and kinks made you relieved so you smiled back at her.

"Well, first we need to spend some time together that doesn't involve the either of is making the other come. Second, we need to talk about exactly what kind of control or submitting you're talking about and third, why don't you show me how you're taking care of me?" You replied smirking by the end.

She laughed out loud and pulled you inside the bathroom and started the water in the bathtub so it could fill. She let you brush your teeth and wash your face and pee and all the while she kneeled beside the bathtub while you did all the stuff. She stood when you came and went inside the bathtub to sit. She quickly worked to get soap all over your body, rinsed you and the wet your hair and applied shampoo and washed it. 

She stopped you from getting out and told your to get on your hands and knees in the tub. She asked you when you had to leave and you told her that you had to leave in an hour. She smirked.

"We have enough time. I have to leave soon too." She said before she grabbed your feet from under water and placed them on the side of the bathtub. Each feet on either side of the faucet and dragged you as close as you could get to the edge. 

She turned the knob of the faucet and the water started hitting your oversensitive clit. You gasped and pushed away when she suddenly came inside the bathtub and straddled you facing your ass pushed you under the faucet and held your ass to keep it in place as the water came down. 

She adjusted the water from cold to hot. The hot water a striking comparison with your hot pussy was too much to handle. You soon started moaning out loud. Unable to do anything. You were so far gone in the sensation that you couldn't move or fight back to move. You just accepted the water on your clit. 

 Her straddling you helped in making your back arched, your clit was more exposed to the water. The water wasn't coming down on a fixed point which made it harder for you to come. You whined and moaned as pleasure was running in your body but not being quite enough for you to come.

"Its okay, just focus on it. It gets better." She told you as she figured out the cause of your whining. 

She then turned the faucet so more water came, making the pressure hard and forcing you to shake. Than turned it so low that very few drops dropped and directly on your clit. 

You struggled and moaned brokenly but looked over your shoulder to you bathroom clock. It was already 20 minutes and you had 40 minutes to reach work. It would take a lot of time if you didn't go now so you suddenly told her. 

"Hurry up and let me come. I have to go." The way you said it had so much authority that the girl just gasped and let the water to a normal pressure ans positioned your clit directly under a spot where the water hit continuously on your clit.

She then started rubbing her clit, that was resting on your back, on your up and down. 

"Come up here, i won't more, promise." You suddenly told her. 

But moved a little away so you wouldn't come before her. You made her sit on the edge in front of you and you started licking her fast. You trembled around you and then you felt her reach behind you and pull your cheeks apart and pushing you back under the faucet. The water being fast and your mouth licking fast, you both came in seconds and rode out the after shocks.

You both washed again quickly and got out. You changed your clothes and once you both were done and near the door after done collecting your stuff, you both stopped. 

"How do it contact you?" Elizabeth asked you quietly.

You quickly pulled out a paper and wrote your number.

"Here, call me sometimes. We can talk about this more over dinner or coffee or something." 

Elizabeth blushed and left with you outside and parted ways after quickly saying goodbye to each other. 

You looked after her as she went away. The same girl who was a brave woman last night and didn't cared she was hand cuffed and had her tits hanging out with clamps on it was now a shy girl. Her hips swaying suggestively but innocently. Her head bowed and she walked with a little clumsiness. 

You watched as she turned a corner and disappeared and then you turned around and left for work.

A weird day indeed.

 

  


End file.
